Twisted Fate
by ZiZi The Zephyr
Summary: Riku is released from Kingdom Hearts and left in the care of mages as they dispute about where he belongs and while Sora fights to search for him with his new friend Raiza and a growing evil festers. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. And so it Begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts if I did then God help us all and I mean it.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain pelted hard on the streets of Traverse Town. Two figures stood on top of a tall building  
  
"Find him and take him where he belongs." the female said the slightly smaller figure.  
  
"He belongs to Darkness?" the boy asked, his partner only nodded.  
  
"Riku, the world is off balance the light does not belong to the darkness, you don't belong here. You may never see Sora or me again. The dead belong with it as well."  
  
"Rayne I don't understand!"  
  
"Neither do I" she turned to face him, leaned back and fell. "Goodbye, little brother."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rayne, Wait!" Riku woke up in a cold sweat reaching into nothing. He put his bandaged hand through his silver her. "That dream, I don't get it Rayne's been dead for three years."  
  
"Riku are you okay?" a slim girl with red hair walked in "I heard you yelling" she was genuinely concerned about him.  
  
"It was that dream again. Aren I can't deal with this I-I-its too much."  
  
"You'll be alright." she nodded and left. Riku could hear Aren talking with her sister Zen.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah he keeps having that dream."  
  
"This is bad he needs to get out of here he doesn't belong here. Ever since he was left here he's been having those dreams. We're Black Mages and he's a Keyblade Master he's basically power of light if he stays in this forest the darkness could eat him alive since he's already weakened by it he's vulnerable he can't stay here." she said sternly.  
  
"Keyblade? How'd she know?" he had never told them.  
  
"I have my ways Riku." she yelled though the door. Riku fell off his bed in surprise.  
  
"But Rayne he'll have no where to go the forest will kill him before the darkness does."  
  
"He's staying with the White Mages; they'll take good care of him." Aren just sighed, she wanted Riku to stay.  
  
"Okay." Aren sighed. Zen poked her head in his room.  
  
"Riku pack what you have and get some more sleep we're leaving at sunrise."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Goodnight." Zen slammed the door cutting him off.  
  
"What was that?" All of it happened WAY to fast but he didn't have the guts to argue with Zen nor the pain tolerance.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora slashed mercilessly though the black and white Heartless with his keyblade with his new friend, Raiza by his side fighting maliciously with his sword. The streets of Twilight Town were filled with the rabid creatures.  
  
"There are too many!" they were so crowded they were fighting back to back. Sora was bleeding badly and the face looked as if it was torn in two, Raiza's arm was twisted and disabled his blond hair and white clothes were stained with blood, and both were losing hope. Sora began to fade in and his blood loss was getting to him. Raiza screamed again his arm was crushed once again another heartless brutally slashed his already mangled back.  
  
"Pull back! It's over..." Raiza yelled "It's hopeless..." Sora gave him a look of defiance.  
  
"I not giving up!" Sora knew he was fighting a losing battle but he'd die trying. Raiza was too occupied to respond to his friend's stubborn actions. Sora was determined to win, with no cure magic they barely had a chance. Suddenly Sora screamed and doubled over, blood spilled from his mouth and he lay writhing in his own blood. Raiza rushed to his fallen friend no longer caring about his enemies. He dropped his sword, hoisted him over his shoulder with his good arm, and ran.  
  
"Madame Karitska...she'll help. Hang on Sora please hang on..." He thought desperately. It was only a few minutes until he came to her door. He pounded on her door until she answered.  
  
"Raiza! What's the problem?!" she looked at Sora and didn't wait for and explanation. "Get him inside."  
  
~*~  
  
R&R peeps I worked hard on this please? Flames are welcome since they are used to burn Kairi and Tea but not too bad.  
  
BYE!!! 


	2. Healing

Hi ya'll I'm back sorry I haven't written I had to get though school first so Here it is Chapter 2!  
  
~*~  
  
Karitska came in with a bottle of tonic and found Raiza still by Sora's bedside praying and crying; she walked up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Karitska, will he be ok?" he asked looking at her with an innocence that nearly made Karitska cry. She sighed and put some of her tonic on Raiza's mangled arm it immediately fused itself together.  
  
"Dunno." She said inspecting the rest of Raiza's wounds rubbing all kinds healing tonics on them.  
  
She moved to Sora who was in a sedated trance she had put him under. She waved her hands over him chanting the dried and fresh blood vanished. A dark vibe hit Karitska like a two-ton sledgehammer. She crumbled to the floor clutching her chest and gasping for air. Raiza let the suffering mage support herself against him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked once Karitska caught her breath.  
  
"A finishing spell was used on those wounds. It was made to drain the healing mage so the will be unable to seal the wounds."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Dunno." She moved back over to Sora and grabbed a bottle of black liquid. "Darkness defeats Darkness." She added quietly. She coated her thin hands with the oozing substance. She chanted and sung until a dark shadow lifted from Sora; he gasped as if wind was knocked out of him. The shadow disintegrated and the wounds healed except one... the huge stab marred in Sora's side. Karitska collapsed to her knees, exhausted and shaking uncontrollably. Raiza pulled a blanket off the night chest and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"You should rest." Raiza suggested sitting her in his chair.  
  
"No. I promised you that I would heal Sora and I intend to keep that promise." She said shaking him off. She once again rubbed her hands with the black goo and whispered a soft spell, her whole body glowed black and white. She stuck her hand into the wound the glow got brighter, the whisper turned into a yell she slowly pulled her hand from the stab, and it sealed itself as she removed her bloodied hand. She collapsed and the glow immediately vanished. The healing was complete but Sora was still unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku stared up at the sky as Zen rowed down the rushing river Aren just came along for the ride. This proved Zen strength she was rowing against the current with ease and singing in a different language. She was the one who found him on the "Night of the Black Lighting" she calls it. He didn't remember much about the night he was found but he did remember that he was struck by white lightening not black.  
  
He remembered Zen asking him where he came from his answer "kingdom hearts", which he said without thinking, shocked her completely, she dropped the water urn she was carrying and crumpled to the floor breathless a dark aura took her but she fought it off and resumed her interrogation like nothing happened. He still didn't know what had happened that day but it had happen three times since he had been there. Strange.  
  
"Don't go dozin' off Riku we're almost there." Zen deep accented voice broke into his thoughts. "Those white mages will take good care of ya'. Especially Irrian." She concentrated on rowing for the last bit of the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 is on it's way! You know what to do! R+R peeps!!  
  
See ya! 


End file.
